


The Universe Takes A U-Turn

by Lucifers_perfect_angel



Series: There Aren't Angels In Vancouver [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Angel Misha Collins, Actual Satan Mark Pellegrino, Archangel!Mark, Bottom!Mark, Chuck is God, F/M, Genevieve ships it, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Michael Thinks Mark Is Lucifer, Michael is Back, Michael is a dick, Oblivious Jared, Oblivious Jensen, Open Relationships, Past Rape/Non-con, Reverse French Mistake, Shit gets dark and i cant tag, The Cage Was A Dark Time, Torture, Vicki and Danneel ship cockles, angel!Misha, bottom!misha, everyone ships it, sorta - Freeform, top!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/pseuds/Lucifers_perfect_angel
Summary: Mark Pellegrino, Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were all just normal actors. Supernatural was just a TV show and The French Mistake was just an episode they filmed a long time ago. But when the four get pulled into the Supernatural world, they must adjust to their new surrounds and the fact that Mark and Misha are now angels! To top that off a pissed off insane and not in the fun way archangel busts out of the cage? What more could go wrong.





	1. A Shift In Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first fix written on Ao3. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for something so big. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoy
> 
> -Edit- VERY IMPORTANT
> 
> Hey guys! If you are new to this fic and just tuning in, welcome! Yes this fic is being worked on! No its not abandoned. My second chapter that I was writing was deleted twice which really set me back. (Im writing my draft in Wattpad now and I'll copy paste the new chapter in Ao3) another thing that set me back was on Sep. 28th- I managed to give myself a concussion. I was told to greatly limit screen time (and no phones! Which is where I do my writing!) This update is posted Oct. 11th. I am still not officially cleared (i had to go two days symptom free) I will get back to this along with my fic "Reality Shift" after I am cleared. Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> SECOND UPDATE:   
> THIS FIC ISNT DEAD I SWEAR! I JUST HAVE SCHOOL AND WORK AND I LOSE CONCENTRATION ALL THE TIME. I'M WORKING ON A BIG BANG BUT AFTER THAT I'LL BE WORKING ON THIS!

Mark let out a small sigh as he looked around set. "Guess I'm going to be missing this place for a while." he let out a small huffed chuckle. "Least I got to be Lucifer again." they had just finished wrapping up season 12. Mark had slipped back onto set after everyone had left for his last looks. It was quiet but it was also cold. Mark shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he got his last looks. "Too bad Mark left..... They shouldn't have screwed him over like that." The actor found himself lost in his thoughts and the sound of his voice carrying through empty space as he spoke to himself. He didn't hear the foot steps approach him from behind until a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "What the-?!" Mark nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to face the taller figure in the dark. A familiar chuckle range through the air making Mark's skin heat up as a blush crept across his face. "Jared you little shit!" 

The younger actor smirked "what? Afraid of the dark?" Jared raised an eyebrow but let out a low chuckle as Mark playful slapped his chest. 

"You scared the crap out of me! You don't just sneak up on someone like that." Mark huffed and crossed his arms. He gave a childish pout which was only replaced by a look of confusion as Jared kept chuckling. "What's so funny? You got me."

"Oh you'll see." A grin formed across Jared's lips. 

Mark's hands fell to his sides slowly "What do you mean by "I'll see?" I'll see what?" Mark tried to piece together what Jared meant. Why the hell was Jared even following him anyways? Before the older actor could comprehend what was to come, a cream pie smashed into his face. Mark stood there in shock as two other voices behind him started laughing. Misha and Jensen. "Oh you son of a bitch." he wiped the cream pie from his face.

Jensen and Jared high fived. Misha chuckled softly "sorry Mark. You know how we love to play pranks. You were the only one who had been spared but no longer!" A wide grin pulled at Misha's lips. 

Mark rolled his eyes though a fond smile fell on his face. "I'm going to miss you guys. I'm hoping they bring me back next season. Or like... Ever." despite his hopes the likeliness of being brought back when your character is off in an alternate reality? Yeah like that was going to happen. When Mark heard they brought Lucifer back He practically begged to be brought back on the show as everyone's favorite devil. Mark licked his lips to taste the sweet cream that was plastered all over his face. It was true that out of all the actors who had played long standing major characters, he had gotten away unscathed from the trios pranks. Until now. 

"Don't worry Mark. They'll bring you back some day." Misha smiled. "Or never. But either way We still were glad to have you as part of the team and the pie to the face proves it! And no matter what you know the fans will never let your legacy die." Misha's smile turned into a sly grin. "Just like the destiel and cockles legacy!" an audible groan could be heard from Jensen that made Misha snicker softly.

"You and cockles and destiel. I don't know where the fans get these ideas but you sit there and egg them on." Jensen rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He wasn't a fan of the fandoms constant barradment of destiel. As much as he supported LGBT+ it just wasn't his type of thing. Or so he kept telling himself. Yeah sure he unconsciously flirts with Misha. But it all playing right? He's happily married with 3 children and Misha is married with 2 children. But that's an issue for another time. "But he's right Mark. You sure as hell built up one hell of a legacy off of Satan."

"Hey it's not my fault he's so relatable. I mean we've all gotten into disagreements with our parents before." Mark half shrugged with a small grin. "Lucifer is misunderstood."

"Aaannnnddd there he goes again." Misha playfully slapped Mark's arm "it's like you think you're Satan or something." he teased the older actor with a playful grin. Mark rolled his eyes as a smile spread across his face.

"Thats certainly what the fans think." Mark gave a devilish smirk. Yeah maybe he acted a little bit too much like his character. But hey, it was for the fans right? They loved him for it. "I was just getting my last looks. Just in case I'm not able to come back." He let out a soft breath, watching as it curled in the cold Vancouver air. What the four of them didn't know was the sigil they were all standing on. It was a sigil the crew had drawn for fun earlier in the day. 

Jared huffed a small laugh. "Don't worry Mark. We'll find a way to bring you back. Even if we have to protest." he gave a comforting smile. "I mean....you could always offer to do another porno." Jared teased with a smirk. 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Are you offering to be the bottom?" 

"I never bottom" Jared smirked. Jensen groaned and muttered something under his breath. Only Misha picked up on it as the energetic man started snickering. 

Mark's blush was hidden by the pie smeared all over his face. He glanced over at Jensen and Misha and glared. "I need to wash this pie off..." another audible sigh left his lips. 

"Don't worry." Misha snickered. "We've got that handled." Mark raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen the boys with any bucks or anything. What were these three planning now? A cold rush went through him as shock took over. Water was dripping from his hair as it finally hit him. He looked up at the cat walk in time to see Richard and Rob high fiving. Both of them holding an empty bucket. 

"Oh you son of a- Richard! Rob! It's freezing man! What the hell?!" Mark brought his arms around himself trying to fight off the cold Vancouver air. At least the pie was off his face. Jared gave a sympathetic smile and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Mark. Mark took the jacket appreciatively, zipping it closed. "Crap it's cold. Fuck you all. I love you guys but come on."

Misha laughed "it was so worth it." he took a step towards Mark, yelping as he slipped and fell on his ass. Misha cut his hand as he caught himself. "Fuck..." the others laughed. "I'm alright. I'm good." he grinned and got up, brushing himself off. The sigil started to glow faintly from the blood. 

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Is the floor glowing?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the glowing got brighter. "I think.... we should move." he started to back away.

"Dually noted." Jensen nodded as he started to do the same. A bright light engulfed them. In an instant they were gone. 

"Holy shit! Did you just see that?!" Richard blinked. "They just- holy shit!" he looked at Rob who was in just as much shock as him.

Rob just blinked. "How are we supposed to explain that to like... Everyone?"

"We don't." richard let out a small huffed sigh as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "We just say they went on a bonding trip and hope they get back sometime before anyone realizes they are gone."

"Chuck help those boys.... Where ever they are.." rob looked up to the ceiling with his hands in prayer. This certainly was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. In My Time Of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In my time of dying, want nobody to mourn  
> All I want for you to do is take my body home.
> 
> Well, well, well, so I can die easy  
> Well, well, well, so I can die easy
> 
> Jesus, gonna make up/out siviers  
> Jesus, gonna make up my dyin' bed  
> Meet me, Jesus, meet me  
> Oh meet me in the middle of the air  
> If my wings should fail me, Lord  
> Oh please meet me with another pair"
> 
> ~Led Zeppelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally finished my second chapter!! Lack of motivation to write and time....and well a concussion, certainly set me back but here we are!
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE:  
> Yes I'm still working on this! I promise! Its just the end of the school year and graduation is coming up and I was busy with indoor percussion and with work and trying to get everything organized for pittcon.... But I promise I'll get chapter 3 done as soon as I can! (At the latest, probably some time after pittcon)

Jensen groaned slightly as he seemed to wake up from a dream. His head was pounding with a massive headache. To top it off he was on the ground which seemed to be wet with something. Jensen slowly opened his impossibly green eyes, glancing around his surroundings. Since when was I outside? Jensen looked over his shoulder, seeing the impala. But that was locked up with the others wasn't it?

The actor brought a hand to his face. He froze as he saw his hand covered in blood. But Jensen wasn't bleeding. He didn't feel any injuries or pain. His mind was racing. Why was everything similar to the season 12 finale? Why was his hand covered in blood? Where was everyone else? A realization finally hit him. But it couldn't be possible. There was no way this was happened. Jensen slowly cast his eyes down to the ground. Misha lay motionless, blood pooling under his body, seeping into the ground and his clothes. Tan trench coat stained a mocking shade of crimson. Another realization hit him like a freight train.

This was _Misha's_ blood.

But Misha wasn't dead. He couldn't be! Jensen put two fingers over Misha's pulse point. Nothing. It was more than nothing. His body was cold. Like he had been dead for a few hours. But that was impossible! They had just been talking, joking,  _living_.

Jensen was panicking. "What the hell is going on." He shook Misha's shoulder "Misha. Wake the hell up! What ever sick prank this is, stop it!" Jensen couldn't accept reality. He just couldn't! If he did, then that meant Misha was really-

No! Jensen couldn't even bring himself to think that. He needed Misha.

Jensen didn't hear footsteps approached from behind him. He jumped as a voice cut through the cold night air. "Jensen? What the hell is going on?"

Jensen looked over his shoulder, casting his green eyes up at his taller co-worker. "I don't know, but Misha.... He's-" he choked up a bit, trying to bring himself to say it.

"But how? We were just talking?" A soft frown pulled and Jared's lips. He knelt beside his distraught co-worker, pulling the Texan man into a gentle but firm hug. He knew how Jensen felt about Misha, even if the shy actor never admitted it. "We'll figure this out. Then we'll get him back." Jared spoke definitively.

"How?! People don't come back from the dead! That's just movies and TV shows!" Jensen looked up at Jared with tear filled green eyes.

"We're in the middle of no where dressed as Sam and Dean. He's dressed as Castiel, there is a dead woman on the bed and the impala is right there. Maybe we just pulled a reverse French mistake? I mean if we did, we could find a way to bring Misha back." Jared thought aloud. The theory sounded ridiculous even to him. But what other possible was there? "And if it is, Then mark is trapped in the alternate universe with Mary."

"And what if you're wrong? And Misha really is dead. Gone for good."

"Then let's hope I'm not." Jared seemed determined. He got up, offering a helping hand which Jensen gratefully accepted. "Misha or Mark first?"

"Um... Mark. That sounds like more of a possibility then bringing a person back from the dead." Jensen chewed slightly at his bottom lip. "I think, I remember something from a while ago. In the scene Dean and Cas trapped raphael, Raphael brought up the question about if Lucifer brought cas back instead of god. Thats gotta mean he can right? That he's got enough juice to bring back lower ranking angels?" Jensen was desperate for anyway to save his friend. And if Mark had come over with them, then maybe saving Misha wouldn't be as hard.

"How are we supposed to open up a portal though? Beg Chuck? He probably wouldn't answer." Jared sighed softly, crossing his arms as he looked up to the sky. "Maybe he would though, just this once." He closed his eyes, taking in the cool night air. "And what if Mark doesn't have Lucifer's powers?"

"If he did, why wouldn't we just ask him to send us home?" Jensen thought for a moment, his brows furrowing as he searched for a possible solution to their problems. "If Mark doesn't? I guess Misha is really-" he stopped himself from saying it, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Maybe Jack could help?" Jared added softly. "I'm guessing Jack is really powerful, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch. Especially when him being born created a portal." He looked to the old, white house.

"That's a safer bet then waiting for Chuck to answer us." Jensen nodded softly. "Lets go in and see if he is still there." He slowly stood up, looking down again at the blood staining his hands and Misha's body. Jensen walked towards the house, Jared trailing behind. The taller actor wasn't being his usually energetic hyper-active puppy dog self. Every thing was just too stressful.

Both men stepped foot into the old house, boards creeking under their feet. It was silent, eerie silent. They both ascended up the stairs to where Kelly's body now laid. Both actors followed the trail of footprints into what would have been the nursery. They knew to expect Jack to be anything but a baby. From the darkness of the seemingly empty room, yellow glowing irises looked back at them.

The sight sent a slightly fearful shutter through Jensen. This was definitely not Vancouver any more. Jensen took a deep breath before hesitantly stepping forward. "You must be Jack, right?"

The nephilim looked both actors up and down. "That is what my mother called me, yes." Jensen swallowed a bit harder than he was willing to admit. This was so not right, Jack had only just been born.

"We need your help." Jared added softly. "When you were born, it created a rip in the universe. A portal to another world. A friend of ours is stuck in there. We need your help to open the portal again."

Jack tilted his head slightly, giving him an eerie look with how his eyes glowed. "You're different than the men my mother knew. You are nicer but look the same."

"We're not from around here." Jensen chewed slightly at his bottom lip. "We uh, we're actors from another universe. We somehow got stuck here. I play Dean and my compadre over there, the giant moose-puppy hybrid, plays Sam. Two of our friends were with us. One is possibly in that alternate universe and well, the other is.... Away" Jensen still couldn't bring himself to say that Misha was dead. He had nothing but worry in his impossibly green eyes.

Jack thought for a minute before nodded. "I shall help you then." His irises were still glowing yellow as he held his hand out. A portal started to appear where it had been before.

Both actors looked outside with wide eyes. "Holy crap." Jensen was the first to break the silence. He headed outside, following by his co-worker and best friend. "We need to go in there. Let's hope Mark didn't get too far. Or uh... Lucifer. God this is so confusing." Jensen groaned softly. "And stressful."

Jared nodded. "Agreed. Let's go." He went through the portal, looking around with wide eyes at the apocalyptic wasteland around him. "Woah."

Jensen took a breath and went through as well. "Holy crap." He looked around. "This place, its seriously creepy." The Texan looked around, cupping his hands around his mouth to make himself louder. "Mark!!" He yelled out, hoping Mark would hear them.

Luckily Mark hadn't gotten very far. He had ditched Mary, not wanting to deal with her constant bitching. If Mary wanted off on her own? Mark wouldn't stop her. Thirty minutes here and he was already 100% done with her. A familiar voice caught Mark's attention, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

"Mark!! We have a way back!!" Jared called out, scanning the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of the elder actor.

A grin spread across Mark's lips. "Jared. Jensen. Yes!" He looked around, trying to figure out which way he came from. "Fuck. Which way did I come from?" Mark frowned softly. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a much needed deep breath. There was a rush of wind around him and in an instant Mark found himself stumbling. "Fuck!" He managed to stabilize himself, casting ice blue eyes up to see both younger actors staring at him with jaws dropped. "Pick up your jaws, boys. I'm not that hot." Mark smirked slightly, joking to make light of the situation.

"You just appeared. Like, you weren't there than you were." Jared blinked, trying to process that their co-worker just flew.

"It appears so. That's really not what I was going for. But apparently I have Lucifer's wings." Mark grinned. "That means I probably have his powers too. Which is fucking awesome!" The elder actor had an eager and mischievous look on his face.

"Yeah well reel it in there, Satan 2.0. We need you." Jensen rolled his eyes. He walked back through the portal, careful of Misha's body. Jared followed suit as did Mark. The portal vanished without a trace behind them.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked at the ground. "Misha's dead?" He asked hesitantly, looking up at Jared and Jensen.

Jared nodded sadly. "Yes. And we were hoping that you might be able to bring him back. Jensen had a theory, about something Raphael said in a past season. He implied that Lucifer brought Cas back instead of god. We thought, maybe it was worth a shot?" The younger actor sounded unsure. He just wanted Misha back and Jensen to be happy again.

Mark looked at Misha's body before looking up at his co-workers. "Uh, I can try? I can't guarantee anything?" He knelt beside Misha's body. Mark took a deep breath, placing a hand over Misha's heart. His irises started to glow red as he tried to concentrate on bringing his co-worker back. A bright white light started to glow around Mark's hand and inside Misha's body. Jensen and Jared quickly shielded their eyes as there was a bright flash of light accompanied by a loud bang.

Jared and Jensen stumbled back as Misha woke with a gasp, bolting up right. He looked around confused as Mark held his head, groaning. "What the hell just happened?" Misha looked around with wide blue eyes.

"Uh.. Long story." Jensen rubbed the back of His neck as he spoke a bit sheepishly.

"Long story short. Those two wound up in Sam and Dean's bodies. We're in another universe. I wound up in Lucifer's body, power and all and you ended up in Castiel's body. So you were dead. And I just brought you back." Mark explained. He could see fear briefly flash though the younger actors wide blue eyes. A soft sigh passed Mark's lips as He put a hand on Misha's shoulder. "Its okay to be scared, kid. But just know that we'll figure this out. And we'll get out of here alive and get you all back to your families."

Misha nodded slowly "I'm gonna keep you to your word, Mark..." He slowly stood up, offering a hand up to his co-worker. Mark got up with Misha's help. Misha looked around "if Mark is in Lucifer then that means that he was in that AU world. So how did you guys save Mark's ass?" He tilted his head, squinting slightly.

"Dude it's really weird to see you do that right now." Jensen snorted. He looked over Misha's body. There was still blood coating his clothes. Jensen put a hand on Misha's shoulder. He needed to touch him. He needed to make sure that Misha was alive. It wasn't close enough, it never was. Jensen drew Misha a bit closer. "Jack opened a portal. But I have a feeling he left soon after."

Misha noticed jensen's overly affectionate state. He grinned a little "woah there cowboy I'm alive and breathing." 

"Shut up Misha." Jensen grumbled. "Let just get the hell outta here."

"And go where? We're in another universe! I've got fucking angel powers and Misha probably does too!" 

"Well.... I have keys. Baby is right there. Maybe figure out where the bunker is and head there? The library might have something about all of this." Jensen suggested with a half shrug. He just wanted to go home. 

"But we don't know where specifically it is." Jared sighed. "Its a building designed not to be found. Unless...." He trailed off as he glanced at his older co-worker. Mark merely raised an eye brow with his head cocked slightly to the side. "We do have two angels now."

"You want one of us to fly there?" Mark squinted slightly. "Neither of us even know what we are doing."

Misha grinned eagerly, raising his hand as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it!!" His eager puppy dog expression didn't fade. If he was going to have angel powers, he was going to enjoy them. 

"But aren't Castiel's wings broken?" Jared tilted his head in confusion. "There is no way you would be able to fly." 

"Unless Marcy Mark over there fixed up my angel mojo and repaired the equipment back there." Misha grinned,  hands coming to rest on his hips. "Get in the impala boys and prepare for daddy Misha to bring us all home."

Jensen groaned as Jared snorted out a laugh. "Please don't ever refer to yourself as 'daddy misha' ever again."

Misha bursted out into laughter. He had That wide, bright toothy smile that made his eyes shine bright with an unrivaled joy that Misha always tried to keep in his expression. Even when Misha was down he tried to keep a smile on his face. 

"I'm with Jensen on this one. 'Daddy misha' better not make a return." Mark rolled his eyes. He headed to the impala with the others, slipping into the back seat as Jared and Jensen got into the front.

Misha stepped infront of the impala, placing his hands on the chilled metal hood. His fingers spread across the black painted hood. A cocky smirk spread across misha's face as there was a rush of wind and the sound of wings. A triumphant feeling filled Misha as his cocky grinned turned proud. He looked around, seeing the classic cars and motercyles in the practical plane hanger that was the bunker's garage. The Men of Letters symbol plastered proudly on the wall of the old structure. 

"Holy crap." Jensen slowly stepped out of the impala with wide eyes "he did it. He really did it." The air was heavy with an antique dusty smell that was well and truly unique to a building of this age, not found on their set in Vancouver. As they walked through the long corridors in the old structure, Jensen ran his fingers over the walls. There were cracks in the walls that made this place its own. Showed its difference from their near perfect set. It was sturdy. Safe. Strong. They wandered until they found the library. It looked so much bigger than on set. A layer of dust covered some of the books and shelves, showing the books that the boys have left untouched in their years spent here. 

"A way home could be in one of these books." Jared looked around at all of the shelves. He was hopeful. If any organization could have anything on dimensional travel, it was the men of letters. 

Mark nodded as he looked around as well. "Let's get cracking then."


End file.
